Collin the Speedy Boy (film)
''Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film directed by Robert Zemeckis. It is based on the game series of the same name. The film was produced by Roy Lee and Chris Jenkins. This was produced by Warner Animation Group, Reel FX Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Annapurna Pictures, Rat-Pac Dune Entertainment and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States and The Weinstein Company in other territories. It is set to be released on January 10, 2020. Backgrounds and FX were provided by Animal Logic. The film was a critical (becoming the first ever critically-acclaimed video game-based film) and commerical success, grossing over $725 million, becoming becoming one of Warner Animation Group's highest-grossing animated films of and one of the highest grossing animated films of 2020. But the movie was a flop in China, only grossing over at least 78¥. Reel FX Animation Studios does the animation for the film. A sequel, titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery,'' is scheduled to be released on June 16, 2023. Credits: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Credits Transcript: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Transcript Bloopers: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Bloopers Trailers/TV Spots: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Trailers and TV Spots Info After a teary eyed destroys their home, Collin and his gang encounters a town home to Fingers and they must protect it. Plot Cast *Freddie Highmore (in style of Astro Boy from the 2009 film of the same name) as Collin the Speedy Boy, a 10th grader boy and the main protagonist. **Kathryn Cressida as Young Collin. *Josh Gad (in style of Chuck from ''The Angry Birds Movie) as Tommy, a opossum whom Collin befriends and the deutagonist. **Frank Welker (uncredited) proves Tommy's noises on his non-speaking scenes. *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, a Tiki witch finger and the tritagonist of the film. *Selena Gomez as Teary Eyed Bryte, a Teary eyed bird who wants to kill Collin and the main antagonist and Haley Grace Malone, an 10th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. *Kevin Hart (in style of Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets) as The Elefish King, a Elefish king who wants to kill Collin and the secondary antagonist. *Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell, a 10th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. *Elijah Wood as Jake, a 12th grader boy who is one of Collin's friends. *Robert Downey Jr as Colby 'Patrick' Logston, a college boy who is one of Collin's friends. *Kristen Wiig as Lagan Ann Fuller, an 11th grader girl and one of Collin's friends *Amy Poehler as Haley Flanagan, an 11th grader girl and one of Collin's friends *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon, a dark-red dragon boy who is formerly a 10th grader as Wesley Ledlow. *Megan Fox as Laney Jefferys, a 12th grader girl who is one of Collin's friends. *Anne Hathaway as Caleigh Allen, a 10th grader girl who is one of Collin's best friends. *Jason Griffith as Trent Wright, a 10th grader boy who is one of Collin's best friends. *Jeff Foxworthy as Handy, a Finger who builds stuff. *Chris Pratt as GoofFinger, a Finger who loves to pull pranks. *Josh Peck as Flappy McFinger, half-finger and half-dove who wants to do flying races. *Jim Parsons (in style of Oh from Home) as Eli, a Teary eyed who is, along with Fang, a childish member of the pack. *Nolan North as James, a Elefish. *Sean Astin as Bruce, a Elefish. *Tom Kenny as Gru, a Elefish. *Dee Bradley Baker as Dash, a Elefish. *Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who is also an antagonist. *J.K Simmons as Sharp, a Tyrannasaurus who is also an antagonist. *Bradley Cooper (in style of Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Fang Suckle, a evil, but childish, finger. *Jim Carrey as Nightshade, a Pterodactyl who is Quillwing's twin brother. *Leah Remini as Quillwing, a Pterodactyl who is Nightshade's twin sister. *Frank Welker as Lickety Spit, a giant white-pink anteater. *Ben Stiller as Carlos, a Triceratops. *Katy Perry (in style of Smurfette in the 2011 The Smurfs film) as Tootsie, a Apatosaurus. She also voices Jasmine Todd, a 10th grader girl who has a 'crush' on Collin, however, in the end, Collin accepts her feelings. *Ed Helms as Brandon, a Brontosaurus. *Adam Sandler as Auto, a Troodon who is a leader of his pack, The Troodons. He is the oldest. *Chris Rock as Smore, a Troodon who is a member of The Troodons. He is the medium age. *Seth Rogen (in style of Frank from Sausage Party) as Flip, a Troodon who is a member of The Troodons. He is the youngest. Trivia *Stacie makes an appearance after the end credits. She is voiced by famous voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. *The movie's director, Robert Zemeckis, is known for directing all 3 Back to the Future ''films, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Polar Express. **This is also his first animated film since 2004's The Polar Express ''but contrast to many of his animated films, the characters have a cartoony design rather than the real-life like design. *Strangely, the ImageMovers logo wasn't seen in the beginning of the film, but was credited in the credits. *In some ways, this film is similar to the 2014 film, ''The LEGO Movie ''because: **Both are produced at Warner Animation Group. **Both are rated PG. **Both had the main protagonists become the chosen ones (with Collin becoming a chosen hero of FingerTown in ''CtSB '', while Emmet became a chosen Master Builder in ''TLM). **Both has Chris Pratt as part of the movie cast. **Both had a video game adaptation that is rated E10+. *For some reason, the movie is rated PG-12 in Japan despite the fact it's a PG-rated film. *Due to the fact that U.S, U.K and Canada ratings are PG, this film is Warner Animation Group's darkest film. **It is also the first Warner Animation Group film to get that rating in Canada. *The film was originally gonna be scheduled for release on March 23, 2018, but was pushed back till Feburary 9th to avoid competition with films on Spring break, and then delay till May 31, 2019 to make the way for Smallfoot, but later moved to Feburary 7, 2020, till move at January 10, 2020 to make the way for The Loud House Movie. *In Germany and Japan, the movie was known as Fingers. *This is the fourth film where Jason Bateman and J.K Simmons collaborated. *This is James Gun's first screenplay for an animated film. *This is Bradley Cooper's first role in a animated film. *It was the first Warner Bros film since 2007's TMNT to have The Weinstein Company co-distribute. **TWC logo is seen in the WB/WAG logo. Easter Eggs *While Goof is trying to find his stuff, he owns a toy version of Bugs Bunny. Quotes Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Quotes Release The movie will release in theaters January 10, 2020. A short film, titled Supah' Dinos!, will accompany the film, while the United Kingdom, Argentina, Australia, Italy, Ireland, Mexico and New Zealand releases will be accompaned by the The New Looney Tunes Show segment Multiplex Mallard, edited as a standard Looney Tunes theatrical short. Home media The movie was released on May 22, 2020 on DVD and Blu-Ray. Special features included behind the scenes, the theaterical short film Supah' Dinos!, 3 Collin the Speedy Boy shorts, bloopers, and deleted scenes. MPAA Rating The movie is rated PG for peril, action, mild rude humor and some thematic elements. Sequels The movie has spawned 3 sequels: Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery, TBA and TBA. Reception Response Collin the Speedy Boy has received positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has a score of 83%, the site's critical consensus reads: "Collin the Speedy Boy brings the fans with its outstanding animation, good story, excellent acting and its humor." On MetaCritic, it was given an 78 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, it was given average audience grade of "A-". Box Office The movie grossed over $725,278,000, thus becoming both one of the highest-grossing animated films of 2020 and one of WAG's highest-grossing film. But the movie, however, was a flop in China while the movie was a hit on other territories (The movie doesn't really count as box-office flop since it was a hit in other territories.) Accolades Video Game The video game, titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game ''is released on Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita and PC. It received a E10+ rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief, making it the sixth game of the CtSB franchise to do so. Soundtrack Water Tower Music will handle the soundtrack of the film with Heitor Pereira composing. Henry Jackman and Lorne Balfe was originally gonna do the score, but left the project in Janurary 2019. Music *Collin *Going to School *Jasmine *Being in Class *Mysterious Bird *Runaway *Alabama Destruction *Where Are We? *FingerTown *Tommy *Lickety Spit *The Elefish Cave *Escape *It's All My Fault *We'll Do It As A Team *Return to Elefish Cave *An Speedy Plan *FingerTown is Saved *Collin's Headquarters *The Speed of Light Songs Original Trailer songs *Do or Die by 30 Second to Mars *Red Lights by Tiesto *Fireball by Pitbull (some TV Spots) *Without You by David Guetta (ft. Usher) (International trailer) *First by Cold War Kids (International trailer) *I Love It by Icon Pop (TV Spots) Short film The film, Supah' Dinos! is attached with this film. The short is rated PG for mild scary action. Because of that, the ''The New Looney Tunes Show segment Multiplex Mallard, edited as a standard Looney Tunes theatrical short, is attached with the film in its United Kingdom, Argentina, Australia, Italy, Ireland, Mexico and New Zealand releases. Ratings in other countries In addition to the movie's PG rating in U.S, these are the lists that the movie is rated in other countries: *UK: PG (moderate threat, comic humor, mild violence) *Canada: PG (violence) *Ireland: PG (Violence) *New Zealand: PG (peril and action) *Taiwan: P *Philippines: PG-13 *South Korea (All) *Russia: 12+ (originally), 6+ (new rating) *Japan: PG-12 *Hungary: 6+ *Germany: FSK 6 *Hong Kong: IIA *China: Suitable for all ages *Austraia: PG (Threat, mild violence) *Spanish: 7 *French: U Promotions LEGO Theme W.I.P. Theaterical release promotions *McDonalds released 8 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Collin, Teary Eyed Bryte, Fang Suckle, Eli, Heather, Gurkha, Sharp, and The Elefish King. *Mountain Dew released a sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, and in addition, Baja Blast and Berry Lime returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, Shock Speed (a blueberry-flavored Dew). *M&Ms did an promotion with an chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 25 million dollars, a trip to California, and a signed CTSB poster. Plus, an new limited time M&Ms flavor called Crispy M&Ms Blue Light (Blue raspberry-flavored). *Cartoon Network and WB Kids did a marathon of fan-favorite The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions *Papa John's Pizza released Finger-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the Speed-tastic combo which includes a large pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Caramel/marshmallow Brownie. *Subway released an Kid's Meal promotion, it included 8 Collin the Speedy Boy bags (which are Collin, Bryte, Fang, Flappy, Goof, Lagan, Haley and The Elefish King), 9 mini backpack plushes (which are Collin, Flappy, Wesdragon, The Elefish King, Bryte, Lagan, Haley and VoodooFinger), an kid's Subway sandwich, chips or fruit, and an drink. More promotions soon... Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Rat-Pac Dunes Entertainment Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animation Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:ImageMovers Category:2020 Category:Annapurna Pictures